Zombieland wonderland
by luckycloud9
Summary: M for things I may put in the story soon. Living in the Post-apocalyptic U.S. is hard Add zombies and it's hell.


Rule #36

When you don't want to mess with zombies

Then you should just blend in with them

* * *

Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles was pretty much the hardest shit I've gone through.

But meanwhile the rest of the Post-apocalyptic United States was pretty much hell on earth.

It was a miracle I actually LIVED through it.

But it was probably the zombie make-up that helped me.

* * *

A street littered with broken down cars, Dead rotting corpses, Zombified corpses too and the occasional survivor trying his luck and ultimately failing and being consumed and becoming one of the freaks you see shambling around the street now. But one of these shambling maggot-infested creeps was heading in one specific direction. That was me... yeah a wimpy bitch like me probably wouldn't have survived if it weren't for the many times I decided to join those fun runs and marathons. I started making my way inconspicuously to my goal, The convinience store that looked like it wasn't raided too much. I opened the door quietly and slipped my way inside. I closed the door and looked around to check if there were any zombies in there. I nearly squeaked in glee as I found a VERY badass looking Heavy Machine Gun. But I put that thought aside as I started foraging. What I found was a couple of cans of tuna, corned beef and some soda but other than that nothing else. So after that I grabbed the supplies, shoved a snickers bar in my mouth and grabbed the HMG and went out to the street and began screaming and shooting all zombies on sight.

" OH YEAH ZAMBIES YOU IN MA' DOMAIN NOW! YOU IN MA' DOMAIN NOW ZAMBIES! " I kept screamin while mowing down the zombies and in the end running out of ammo and being eaten.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance and glancing down at the gun. I frwoned realizing that it was too heavy and probably too loud to carry around so I left it where it was. I got out of the store and made my way back to my safehouse. It was a safe walk overall but other than an overly curious zombie sniffing me and then shambling away I was fine. I locked the door behind me and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I sighed and puffed a loose strand hair out of the way. That was when I decided to leave this God-forsaken place and today... or tomorrow cause I was starving and thirsty.

I opened all four cans and poured them into the pot and started stirring them while opening the soda cans. I let the food cook while I sat on the couch and tuned up the radio. The song playing was some old country song. Surrisingly DJ's were still alive... either that or zombies just liked to play music but eh who cares there's still music playing and you know what they say. It's not over until the music stops. I heard the cooker start to whistle so I went over and poured it all into a large bowl. I quietly sat down and took a fork to the mixed meal. Pondering my thoughts I got all nostalgic about the days before this world went to shit. My friends my family... just kidding I was actually a social outcast and an orphan so... Funny eh?

Well I didn't exactly like those days with everyone teasing, insulting and bullying me. Also on account that I got molested once. Simply put I was an introvert which proved to my advantage as I had no one I was emotionally attached to. But the minus side is that I feel extremely lonely all the time. But one of the rules state that you should enjoy the little things. So whenever I got the opportunity to go looting, vandalising, demolition/exploding buildings I take it without a second thought. I suddenly noticed that the mixed meal was finished so I dropped it into the sink and left it there since hey it's the zombie apocalypse who's gonna care if I don't wash it? I shook off my boots, jacket, and hoodie and washed off the zombie make-up since I probably wouldn't need it anymore and went to bed. I slept better than I did in days.

I woke up the next morning early so I didn't need to deal with the zombies. I snuck around to see if there were any cars with still working engines and found one that also had a bag full of smg's, shotguns, handguns and even a few grenades. Jackpot. I threw my bags in the back and got in the drivers seat. Surprisingly the keys were still inside and the tank was full. Well... this is far too easy but who am I to complain. I revved up the engine and went on my way. Far, far away from here. All I hope for is that wherever I'm heading it's better than this place


End file.
